swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kashyyyk
SWG Information Introduced in Rage of the Wookiees, the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk is a planet unlike any other. Upon first landing on the planet, visitors may note with dismay the small planetary map that appears. From this initial glimpse, one might assume Kashyyyk no larger than one-twentieth the size of a standard planet, when this is not the case. Kashyyyk is split up into multiple zones, each with a very unique atmosphere and layout. The entire planet can be considered a giant theme park, as nearly every NPC you run into on the surface will be involved in quests of some kind. Many quests involve the native Wookiee populations and their attempts to free themselves from Trandoshan slave clans. Others allow the player to help the small Zssik clan overthrow the Blackscale clan as the ruling Trandoshan force on the planet, in the process destroying the Blackscale Avatar Platform space station. Rodian hunters also make a significant appearance on Kashyyyk, as do Chiss poachers attempting to ruin the Rodian expedition. Players will find a myriad of rewards from Kashyyyk quests, from paintings of the Clone Wars to unique weapons to several new starfighters to new mounts. Upon landing on Kashyyyk, players will be placed in the city of Kachirho. From this city they can venture to Etyyy (the Rodian Hunting Grounds), the Rryatt Trail, the mysterious Kkowir Forest (home to the Myyydril Caverns), or the Blackscale Slaver Compound. Because each zone is distinct from the others, POI listings will occur on individual zone pages. Cities * Kachirho (only starport on the planet) Zones * Etyyy * Rryatt Trail * Kkowir Forest * Myyydril Caverns * Blackscale Slaver Compound Star Wars Lore From the OS Databank. Expanded Universe A lush world teeming with immense forests, Kashyyyk is the barely tamed home of the mighty Wookiees. This Mid Rim planet is the principal world of the Kashyyyk system, a star system that also contains the homeworld of the reptilian Trandoshans. The close proximity of these worlds and a deep-rooted cultural animosity has fueled many altercations between the two physically powerful species throughout their history. Kashyyyk hosts a unique ecosystem of layered biodiversity. The planet has several horizontal levels of ecology throughout the forests, with each lower level increasing in hostile danger. The world's intelligent Wookiees occupy the uppermost level, the forest canopy. Some of the lower levels have not seen sunlight in millennia, and are filled with deadly, primitive lifeforms. Wookiee culture has divided the forests into seven vertical levels. The mighty wroshyr trees are the most visible form of life on Kashyyyk. Kilometers-tall, the trees have the notable ability of fusing together if their growth paths intersect, forming a stronger, conjoined tree. The limbs in the forest canopy are so thickly intertwined that they form a natural cradle for Wookiee architecture. Entire cities are perched in the wroshyr branches, housing millions of Wookiees. Though the Wookiees are the dominant lifeform on the planet, they share their world with countless lesser specimens. The foggy skies of Kashyyyk are pierced by the high-pitched cries and colorful swirls of plumage of the avian kroyies. Prowling the mighty boles are such predators as the horned katarn, and the five-limbed kkekkrrg rro. Lurking in the shadows are such creepy terrors as the arachnid webweaver and netcaster, the incendiary flame beetle, and the loathsome gorryl slug. Of course, there are some helpful animals too -- a wiry breed of bantha and the multi-legged sureggi can provide sure-footed transportation in the treacherous undergrowth. During the time of the Republic, the Wookiees were welcomed into the galactic community through dealings with Corellians and Alderaanians. Eventually, Kashyyyk was even represented in the Galactic Senate, with Senator Yarua being the last Kashyyyk representative prior to the outbreak of the Clone Wars. With the rise of the Empire came a terribly dark time for the Wookiees. At the advice of unscrupulous Trandoshans, the Empire blockaded Kashyyyk and enslaved the Wookiees, using their brute strength for labor. So devoted were the Wookiees to their homeworld, that many would brave the blockade to revisit their cherished forests for key Wookiee holidays. After the Battle of Endor, the Wookiees were finally afforded their freedoms. Casting off Imperial and Trandoshan shackles, the mighty forest-dwellers were again visited by the pall of slavery when would-be Nagai conquerors attempted to continue the vile trade. The Nagai were eventually repulsed. Under the guidance of Kerrithrarr, a Wookiee official, Kashyyyk entered the New Republic, becoming a key signatory and member world of the Republic's Inner Council. The planet welcomed trade and its city of Thikkiiana became a major exporter of computer technology. Behind the Scenes The Wookiee homeworld was developed in the earliest draft scripts of Star Wars, when it was first labeled "Yavin," and the primitive "Wookees" were instrumental in the defeat of the Empire. Subsequent iterations of the story changed Yavin to the otherwise uninhabited jungle world that housed the Rebel base, and the legion of Wookiee warriors became one faithful co-pilot, Chewbacca. Nonetheless, Kashyyyk appeared in the early days of Expanded Universe publishing, in a children's book (The Wookiee Storybook) and the weekly newspaper strips penned by Russ Manning. The jungle planet even came to the small screen, bearing the odd name "Kazzook" in the 1978 television broadcast of "The Star Wars Holiday Special." Category:Planets Category:Kashyyyk Category:Rage of the Wookiees Content